RiverClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Orchidstar drew in a nervous breath, placing her paw down firmly on the muddy earth. RiverClan...hopefully, these goofballs knew how to fish and swim, especially if they were to join her Clan. She loved fishing and swimming...she breathed fishing and swimming! 00:32, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm sat alone by the river. He did not like so many cats. Not one bit. He didn't enjoy Autumnbreeze pestering him to play fight all day as well. He carefully watched the water move swiftly. Silver flashes rippled beneath the surface. He loved to swim and fish. He had grown up beside the river and would die to protect his home. Autumnbreeze - you know it - attacked Flashlightning, who angerily swiped at her face. Stupid she-cat. ~Patchfeather~ 01:50, September 29, 2016 (UTC) It was supposed to be an honor to lead RiverClan, but...well, they were still rogues. You could take a rogue out of the wild, but you couldn't take the wild out of the rogue, something like that. Orchidstar was working on her den, doing it by herself. Meanwhile, Stormrage was trying to make the warrior's den, but...he got distracted by this really shiny shell. Like, it was unbelievably shiny. 01:55, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Flashlightning threw the torbie warrior off of him. "We're supposed to be building the warriors den!" he snarled at her. "Not play fighting like a bunch of kits!" he added, then, with a huffy sigh, marched back to the reeds where the den would be. Autumnbreeze growled. She was just being friendly. In her family, they were very social with each other. She wanted it to be the same with her Clanmates. So far they were all mean. ~Patchfeather~ 02:00, September 29, 2016 (UTC) D-Distracted? From his work? Naaah, Stormrage was just...occupied. This shell really needed attention, and badly. So he continued to stare at it, grinning to himself.---- Orchidstar placed fresh moss in her nest before nodding contently. 02:02, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Autumnbreeze, lolled her head to on side and spotted Stormrage grinning like an idiot at some shell. She had never spoken to him before, maybe he'd be nicer. She plodded over to him. "Hi, I'm Autumnbreeze, I don't think we've formerlly met. What's that?" she said in a rush, then pointed a the shell with a toribe paw. Ashstorm slipped into the water and silently paddled his way back to camp. He had his own apprentice, who'd he'd have to pay much attention to, let alone the whole Clan. He pulled himself out of the water, letting it stream off his pelt. He let his green gaze glid over the Clan. They looked so small. They'd be big one day, he knew it. And he'd help. whether he liked it or not. ~Patchfeather~ 14:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw slipped past Otterpaw and Brackenpaw, the two apprentices chatting it up quite a bit. She knew both had feelings for each and was happy for them. Otterpaw was her best friend and Brackenpaw her brother. The copper and white tabby molly glanced around camp sitting down to swallow a mouse before glancing around for Orchidstar, her mentor. Although, having the leader as her mentor it would be hard to stand up to being similar to the molly. A respected and praised warrior. Otterpaw giggled as Brackenpaw told her about the time, he and Copperpaw had been kits and Copperpaw had gotten stuck, in a small adder hole outside camp. The golden-brown apprentice grinned before standing. "I should go, I'm sure Stormrage will want to train today." Otterpaw said bye before going to see if Copperpaw wanted to join her and Ashstorm. 16:01, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm waited beside the camp entrance for his apprentice, as they were due for training this sunhigh. He liked his eager apprentice. This would be their first training session. ~Patchfeather~ 16:28, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Otterpaw eventually talked Copperpaw into joining the training session. The copper and white tabby apprentice sighed heavily before following her friend, loping beside her with quite a bit of energy. "Ashstorm, huh?" She asked the pale molly. Otterpaw shrugged. "He's okay, I guess." She replied, Copperpaw grinned. "Lucky," Otterpaw snorted. "You have Orchidstar," she meowed. 16:32, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm flicked his tail as the two apprentices approached. "Copperpaw is joining us?" he asked, casting the copper white tabby a glance from his pale eyes. "We're going to do water combat training," he mewed after a moment, then turned and exited the camp. ~Patchfeather~ 16:34, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (Patch, may I roleplay the fox?) Copperpaw nodded silently before glancing at Otterpaw, whom grinned like a lunatic. "Finally," she muttered. Copperpaw watched as Ashstorm led them to the stream, where she and Orchidstar had hunted the day before. 16:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (yeh) Ashstorm stopped beside the stream. He stood for a moment thinking which move they should try out. Every battle move he had done in the water, he didn't know any of their names. His mother taught him and never mentioned names. ~Patchfeather~ 16:51, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Before either apprentices could fully make it to Ashstorm the small chortle of a mother fox sounded and Copperpaw turned to see an angry looking fox baring her fangs at them. "Copp," the pale tabby and white apprentice lashed her tail. She hadn't really known how to fight but if she had to she would. The copper and white tabby flexed her golden claws as the female fox leapt at Otterpaw. Otterpaw swerved as she flew past the fox her claws scraping along her side. 19:48, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage was snapped from his thoughts at the greeting, and immediately looked up in surprise. "O-Oh, hi! I'm Stormrage." He let his blue gaze fall back down on the shell. "It's a shell, and I found it. I think it's quite pretty." 20:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) "Nice to meet you, Stormrage," Atumnbreeze mewed. She nodded down at the shell. "It is. I collect shells, maybe you could start your own?" Ashstorm whipped around as he heard snarling. His eyes widened when he saw a fox attacking the two apprentices. Ashstorm ran over in a few bounds to join the fight. ~Patchfeather~ 20:58, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw sidestepped the ginger and white fox her eyes intent on helping Otterpaw. She watched as the fox stepped back against muddy ground beside the stream, the ground caved in taking the fox with her. The copper and white tabby grinned but was quickly shocked as the fox bit down on her back, left leg. Her cry of pain left her lips as she was dragged into the stream. The rushing water filled her lungs and she struggled to break to the surface. Help! No words really left her mouth, but she was sure she heard a voice. "Copperpaw!" The loud, shrill shriek of Otterpaw filled the air as she rushed forward diving into the stream. Her head broke the surface as she struggled to paddle to the other apprentice. Grasping her scruff, Otterpaw glanced at Copperpaw. She was unconscious. Dragging herself and her best friend out if the water, Otterpaw was frantic at her friend's side. 21:58, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm helped Otterpaw pull Copperpaw out of the stream. Ashstorm pressed his ear to the apprentices chest. A gargling sound filled it. She had water in her lungs. He placed both paws atop her chest and pushed firmly. He had done this many times in the past, and was quite confident with his movements. ~Patchfeather~ 22:21, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw gave a cough after a few more times if Ashstorm doing so. Her green gaze blinking up at him. She could have sworn that someone had called her name. A male voice, but maybe she had been delusion. "Whoa," she whispered. Otterpaw breathed a sigh of relief. 22:25, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay